


Sleep Race

by Sazuka57



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, No Smut, There's also some hadsy stuff, nothing that below the belt, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazuka57/pseuds/Sazuka57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you follow me on Tumblr, you'll know that I'm a participant in this thing called the Fluster War. This is most of the stuff I've written for it. Some of it is very short, some very long.</p><p>This is the first round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mettaton

“Darling~” you hear Mettaton EX call to you. You make an inquisitive noise to tell him that you heard him, but don’t look away from your screen. There are friends who are wrong on the internet, and you need to bank on this opportunity to make fun of them.

“Darling, would you smooch a ghost?” he asks coyly.

“Heck yeah,” you reply automatically. You feel arms wrap around you.

“Then I’m a ghost that needs smooching~”

Your hands pause over the keyboard, taking in what he has to say. He wants to flirt and play, and you just…

…want to win this internet argument.

“I’ll be right there,” you reply, not looking away from the screen. The hands leave your shoulders and you hear him make an unhappy sound. You hear him plot down on the bed and hope he isn’t pouting. He can be a complete drama queen when he pouts.

Suddenly, his arms are wrapping you up. They stretch to go around you multiple times and pin your arms to your sides as they do so.

“Hey!!” You protest as you try to wiggle out of his grip. He lifts you up in the air and then starts retracting his arms, pulling you towards him. Once you’re over the bed, he lets go of you and you face plant ungracefully onto the mattress.

You pull yourself up to get mad at him, but his arms are around your chest as he playfully tackles you to the bed. You don’t get to say anything as he starts peppering your face with kisses, and your anger disappears with every kiss. By the time he’s done, you’re giggling, and he’s smiling in self-satisfaction.

“Yeah, okay,” you finally concede, “I’ll smooch you, your ghostliness.”

“Perfect!” He pulls out his phone and takes a selfie with you in it. You smile at the camera and then hug him, before frowning as you hear the sound of a message being sent.

“Did you just send the picture to someone?”

He doesn’t answer and instead distracts you with kisses.


	2. Gaster

You feel a finger tap you on the shoulder, and look up from your screen to see Dr. Gaster’s hand floating beside you, but no doctor near it. You shoo it from your shoulder and go back to reading trying to formulate a reply, but the hand taps your shoulder again. You look back at it again in silent question, and the hand points back towards your bed. You look at the bed and Gaster is sitting there, waving at you when you look.

He looks so happy to see you that you lose your train of thought.

“Yes?” you ask as bravely as you can manage. You’re always red when he’s around.

His hand goes back to him and he makes a hugging gesture before patting the bed. You look at him with a slack jaw, trying not to blow a fuse from what he was trying to say. A ping from your headphones distracts you, and you look back at the screen to find you’ve really fallen behind in the debate. You frown, completely distracted from Gaster, and your hands fly to the keyboard to get back into the game.

A finger taps your shoulder, and you pointedly ignore it, feeling somewhat guilty, but refusing to cease your actions. It taps a second time and gets the same treatment. When it taps the third time, you automatically raise your hand and swat it in annoyance.

You freeze when what you just did registers. You instantly take off your headphones and turn around in the chair, looking in horror and guilt at Gaster. He’s rubbing his hands, looking heartbroken, and you can’t take it. You turn off your screen and make a few quick strides to the bed to throw your arms around him. He’s delighted when you do so, and hugs you back tightly.

You apologize for what you did, but he places a soft kiss to your forehead. He then lies back down on the bed, and you wind up on top of him. The two of you wind up having an impromptu cuddling session, which ends when you start falling asleep. You hear him get on his phone then, but you don’t pay it any mind as sleep overtakes you.


	3. Grillby

Your face is in your pillow and your arms are clawing at it and you just want to kill everyone right about now. You pull your feet up to curl in on yourself on the chair, and try to breathe evenly to sort out your thoughts.

Warm hands are suddenly on your shoulders, thumbs rubbing circles into your body. It feels really nice, and it fills you with determination.

You throw the pillow over your head and hands fly to the keyboard, determined to win this argument, even if your face looks like it’s on fire.

The hands on your shoulders disappear with an ‘oomph!’ as he catches the pillow that flew into his face. You hear a thump as the pillow lands on your bed, and then the hands are back on your shoulders.

“Will you be coming to bed?” Grillby asks as he buries his face in your hair. Your hands freeze momentarily over the keyboard, but you force yourself to continue typing.

“I’ll be there in a little bit,” you reply as you pointedly stare at your screen. You hear him sigh and move away, and you feel a little victorious and a little guilty.

There is a rustle of cloth that you pay no attention to, and then his hands are back on your shoulders. You try to shrug them off, and you’re surprised when you do so easily. You’re instantly suspicious, and you’re proven right when he wraps around your shoulders and slides the other one underneath your knees. He lifts you up easily, and you squeak and throw an arm around his shoulders to try and steady yourself.

Then you notice that he’s shirtless, and withdraw your arm to bury your face in your hands.

He makes an amused sound as he walks over to the bed. You dare to glance at him and manage to see the mischievous smirk on his face before he lets you go.

You fall onto the bed unceremoniously and land in a scrambled pile. You try to sit up and orient yourself, but he clambers over you and lays down, wrapping his arms around you. You squeak when he pulls you close, and turn redder and redder as the distance between you two vanishes.

In an attempt to save yourself from blowing a fuse, you struggle in his grasp to try and escape. All you manage to do is turn away from him, and that was only because he allows you. As soon as your back is to him, he pulls you flush against himself and buries his face in your hair, and you know that this battle is over.

You grab the pillow again and bury your face in it in an attempt to save face. He chuckles at you and kisses your neck, and just like that, you’re putty in his arms. You don’t even notice when his arm is gone until you hear him clicking away on his phone. It’s too late, though, and his arm is back around you as soon as you try to move, pulling you back close to him.

He’s quiet after that, and rubs his face in your hair every once in a while as a sign of affection. You relax, feeling content and sleepy.

You just wish you were brave enough to move the pillow off your face to fully enjoy it.


	4. Epilogue

**_MTT_ ** _started chat._

**_GRB_ ** _invited._

**_GRB_ ** _accepted invitation._

**MTT** : You eat pinecones?

**GRB** : Maybe.

**MTT** : Give me a straight answer, darling.

**GRB** : No.

**GRB** : And don’t call me that.

**MTT** : Ugh. v .v

**_WDG_ ** _invited._

**_WDG_ ** _accepted invitation._

**MTT** : Can Grillby eat pinecones?

**WDG** : Maybe?

**MTT** : -.-

**WDG** : Pine cones are wood, and wood sustains fire.

**WDG** : But can he actually eat them?

**WDG** : That I do not know.

**WDG** : It’s been interesting, however. They’ve been arguing about it for hours.

**MTT** : It’s boring is what it is. I want attention. D:

**GRB** : You always want attention.

**WDG** : They need to get to bed. It’s late. :/

**MTT** : Ooo! How about a competition! Whoever gets their bae to bed first wins! :D

**WDG** : Sounds fun. I’m in. :)

**GRB** : Sure.

…

…

**_MTT_ ** _posted bedselfie.jpg_

**MTT** : I win!

**_WDG_ ** _posted sleepyhead.jpg_

**WDG** : :D

**GRB** : Mine’s in bed, too.

**MTT** : Pics or it didn’t happen.

**GRB** : Can’t.

**GRB** : A picture would be quite scandalous.

**WDG** : !!! o .o

**MTT** : Liar, liar pants on fire!

**GRB** : They usually are, yes.

**MTT** : Ugh, you are impossible!

**MTT** : I am so done with your sass!

**MTT** : I’m going to cuddle with someone who appreciates me.

**_MTT_ ** _has logged off._

**WDG** : That is sound advice.

**WDG** : I’m going to take it.

**WDG** : I suggest you do too.

**_WDG_ ** _has logged off._

**_GRB_ ** _has ended chat._


	5. Bonus1: Grillby

You watch as he flips the burger patty with skill and find yourself admiring the small arc the patty goes up in. It lands perfectly on the grill, and your eyes race to watch his hands as he flips the next patty. Then your eyes are chasing the burger all over again.

The process repeats twice more, and the third time, the burger patty goes into a much higher arc. As you follow it with your eyes, you see from the corner of your eye that he’s looking intensely at you. The burger trail is forgotten when you look up to meet his gaze, and it’s so, so intense.

Your eyes widen as he leans over to you and your face starts to fill with red. His eyes squint with amusement and he kisses your nose. It’s a quick peck, but it’s enough to make you squeak and bury your face in your hands. He chuckles in amusement and goes back to the burgers, and you don’t dare to remove your hands from your face until he sets a finished burger down in front of you.

As you reach to grab the burger, he leans down and quickly kisses you on the nose again, and, well, there goes your appetite. You’re too busy being embarrassed to be hungry now.


	6. Bonus2: Grillby

Grillby’s warm hands are heaven on your neck. He’s excellent at this.

He rubs at the sore spot on your neck, kneading firmly, but making sure not to hurt you. You groan as he hits the spot where your pain is flaring from, and he leans in to kiss your hair.

He’s at this for a few minutes, and you completely melt by the time he’s done. You whine when he takes his hands away, and he chuckles at you and wraps his arms around you in a warm hug.

“Better?” he asks in amusement. He already knows the answer, and you know he knows the answer, but you still reply with a sleepy yes as you relax against him.


End file.
